ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiro Hamada
Introduction Hiro Hamada is the main protagonist of the upcoming 2014 Disney animated feature film Big Hero 6. He is the founder and leader of Big Hero 6, a team of young superheroes. He is based on Hiro Takachiho from the Marvel comic Big Hero 6. Background Hiro Hamada is a young prodigy living in the high-tech city of San Fransokyo, along with his brother Tadashi, who wants Hiro to become a productive member of society. Hiro has above average intelligence which he rarely puts into use. He is a 12-year old in the film and in the video game as well as in the comics, and his birthday is on the 3rd of June. After the mysterious death of his brother, Hiro turned to Tadashi's robot Baymax, a robot created for nursing in place for the lack of brotherly love he had. However, when a mysterious threat is revealed and endangers the city, Hiro turns to Baymax for help, transforming the robot into a crime-fighter bent on protecting their metropolis city. Hiro then joins forces with an older group of young intellectuals and friends of Tadashi, forming the savior team, Big Hero 6. Physical Appearance Hiro is a thin, 12-year old Japanese-Caucasian boy. He has messy black hair (brown hair in Disney INFINITY 2.0 Edition), brown eyes, and a small gap between his two front teeth. His outfit consists of a red shirt with a picture of a robot on the front, often worn with a navy blue zip-up hoodie, brown pants, and black trainers with yellow laces. He is also seen wearing a deep purple, red and black superhero armor (in a pattern meant as an inversion of Baymax's armor) that ends at his knees. Powers And Abilities While not possessing any actual superpowers, Hiro does possess an abnormally high intellect, being able to enter and graduate high school by the age of 11 and his parents died by the age of 4. He is adept at inventing, being able to construct and magnetically constructed remote controlled robot that effortlessly took out his opponent's oppossing robot. He was then able to use the same type of technology to create a colony of micro-bots controllable through a neural interface (before Yokai stole it). Within a few days, Hiro was able to construct his team's power-suits, equipping each of them with a plethora of features and incorporating their own technologies into them for their own use. Character Bio Robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada has the mind of a genius—and the heart of a 12-year old: his state-of-the-art battle-bots dominate the underground bot fights held in the dark corners of San Fransokyo. Fortunately, big brother Tadashi redirects Hiro's brilliance, inspiring him to put his brain to the test in a quest to gain admission to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. When a tragic event changes everything, Hiro turns to a robot named Baymax, and they form an unbreakable bond—and two-sixths of a band of high-tech heroes on a very important mission. Press Info Like the 19-year old playing him, Hiro is a half-Japanese, half-Caucasian kid with energy to spare. Luckily for his hometown, though, Hiro is also a super-genius who turns his nurse robot, Baymax, into a formidable, action-movie presence when a threat arises. And while he doesn't have any actual superpowers per se, Hiro dons a flight suit with a red circle on the glove that magnetically connects to the back of Baymax, and they can act as a tag team in battle, Hall says. "They're symbiotic in that way." Quotes *"We've gotta catch that guy. But first... You're gonna need some upgrades." *"Come on!" *"Yeah, no kidding!" *"Baymax, tell him!" *"Stop! Stop! It's just an expression!" Portrait *Name: Hiro Hamada *Nickname: Hiro *Real Name: Racer *Gender: Male *Age: 12, 8 (Disney INFINITY) *Alignment: Good *Birthday: 6/3/1996 *Sign: Gemini *Voice: Ryan Potter Trivia *Hiro will appear in Disney INFINITY 2.0 Edition. *Hiro graduated high school at age 11. *Hiro lost his parents at age 4. *His serial number in Big Hero 6 is BH6-000002 and in Disney INFINITY is INF-100021. *Hiro's couple is Ted. A 12-year old boy, Hiro always dates with a 14-year old boy, Ted. *Hiro's birthday is on June 3. *Hiro is a 12-year old boy like Penny Forrester, a 12-year old girl from Bolt. Hiro and Penny have the same age. They're from Walt Disney Animation Studios. *Moreover, Hiro is being around 8 years in Disney INFINITY. *Hiro's real name is Racer. *Hiro is Jack Frost and Elsa's stepson. Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:VIVA LA TIRO